1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to piezoelectric charge generation.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Piezoelectricity is the electric charge that accumulates in certain solid materials (notably crystals, and certain ceramics) in response to applied mechanical stress. The piezoelectric effect may provide internal generation of electrical charge resulting from an applied mechanical force. Devices comprising a piezoelectric member are known. The piezoresistive effect describes change in electrical resistivity of a member when mechanical stress is applied. In contrast to the piezoelectric effect, the piezoresistive effect only causes a change in electrical resistance; not in electric potential.